


The Omega Threat

by DontAskWhy



Series: AUs - Alpha/Omega [9]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne, Short One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskWhy/pseuds/DontAskWhy
Summary: Bruce Wayne, Omega playboy, lives in a world where Omegas are always in danger. He's tried so hard to make it so no one has to live in fear anymore.But it's not working, and now he's in danger...
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: AUs - Alpha/Omega [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495313
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	1. All Consuming

Flash was sitting at the monitors, kicking the air as he watched nothing happening on the screens, "I could be doing a lot more if I went with them." He mindly tells space, "They should be back any second now, ri-"

"Flash!"

"Supes, buddy! How was-"

"No time! Beam me and Batman up, now!"

"Okay." He answered calmly but confused, he set the coordinates to the ship in the distance and a distraught Superman appeared on the platform, having a black gauntlet arm draped around his neck, Flash blinks at Batman stooped over and panting heavily while hiding the only exposed part of himself from the speedster and growling like a real animal, "Bats! What's wrong?" Running over to their side but the blue and red Alpha was already on the move.

"Open level Alpha cell block in sector one!" Kal barked, carrying the Dark Knight away.

"Um, okay?" Flash does as asked. It doesn't take long for the ship to arrive, Flash zooms to their hanger and flinches at the sight of the rest of the team in shocked states of horror, "What the heck happened?"

Aquaman was the only one to speak, but was furious to the core, "Batman is an Omega."

"What!?!" Flash stares behind himself then at the team, "C- come on! There's no way Bats is an Omega!"

"It's true Barry, we all smelt it." Hal growled, "Just as he was changing."

"Ch- ch- changing?" Flash stuttered.

Wonder Woman's brow goes further over her eyes, "Out of all the people… how could he? I thought he was the cautious one! How could he endanger us all like that!?" Slamming her fist into the poor ship, causing a massive indent.

"Bats… Omega… changing…" Flash was on the verge of tears, "But… but he's still Batman, right!? Batman doesn't give up! He's not a **monster!** " He screamed.

"You didn't see his face, did you?" Hal asked, brokenly.

Then J'onn began floating off, "Superman needs me."

"Why? You saw him, it's too late!"

"...Maybe not." The Martian went through the walls and ceilings until he was in the middle of one of the most secure places in the Watchtower.

He gazed down at the sight before him, the super Alpha curled around the Omega with trembling arms, and Batman's cowl was torn off, revealing his grotesque features. His eyelids were bunched up around the orbitals like cloth, the eyes themselves were almost black holes with only a sliver of dark blue edging the surface, the mouth was mutated to nearly reach the ends of his jaw bone, peeled back enough to show jagged, uneven razors for teeth. Bruce's skin was white as a ghost as he panted painfully, his fingers were stretched out inhumanly with witches claws for the tips, and lastly the feet, ripped through the boots as an imitation of elongated animal's back legs. But what gave the Martian hope, was the fact that Bruce was still able to cry, "Bruce, stay with me. Stay with me." Clark pleaded, letting those sharp nails clutch onto him.

"You're his mate." J'onn concluded, watching Bruce continue to struggle against the monster within.

"I should have made him stop. I should have told Bruce to settle down. To take it easy. Now look at him!" Kent cried, tightening his hold on his love, "Please, J'onn, please save him."

"I'll do what I can." J'onn crouches down and takes hold of Batman's exposed head. J'onn opens his eyes and finds himself in gripping darkness. There was no place of the self, just consuming void. But then spots a little light on the horizon, he flies over to find the human body like bat of Bruce being eaten alive by the lumping ink. J'onzz snatches the hand that reaches for him, struggling to pull the man out of the webbing flesh.

Bruce growls, using the Martian as an anchor while trying to hoist himself out of the greedy nightmare, "Reehhh!"

"I got you! I'm not leaving you! And either is Kal!" At his mate's name, Bruce begins clawing at the stuff trying to absorb the last of his sanity. J'onn embraces the furry bat, "Hang on!" Then lasers the surrounding substance. It loosens the bat and he's able to pull the creature out more. But then the fleshy ink starts closing in all around them, not wanting to lose their prize, k9 jaws form at every corner, and the sounds of war bark for their demise.

Kal watches with panic as J'onn is suddenly being attacked by invisible enemies before his eyes, "J'onn! Bruce!" Bites and scratch marks appearing all over the groaning Martian while the Omega's body stretches more into animal-like appendages. "Please." The Kryptonian Alpha begs.

Then J'onn's eyes glowed with blinding light and Bruce screeched in pure agony. After an intense minute, they both collapse, J'onn to his hands and knees while Batman slumps on the Man of Steel. Clark chokes sobs of relief as the Omega body transforms back to its original human state, "That should do it." J'onzz breathes out, "I think he's out of the woods... This time." The green alien glares at the beige one. "You know it'll only get worse if he continues as Batman."

"I know. I'll get him to stop... Thank you, J'onn." Clark smiles with crystals running down his cheeks as he caresses his unconscious lover. "Thank you."

The green Alpha, gets up on wobbly legs and phases out, leaving Kal to hold his love close to himself, promising to never let the beast inside win.


	2. Chiding the Bat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is what you guys were hoping for, enjoy!

Bruce walks the green mile for Batman as Clark escorts him to the League meeting room. His head bowed down, eyes lowered to his feet, and his body relaxed in submission. The last thing he needs to do right now is make the others think he's on the verge again. It's been a month since the transformation. A stern diet, _light_ exercise, over the counter medication, and all three of his boys at the house 24/7 yelling at him while also helping out and comforting him, managed to get his body's hormones steady once more. Clark was beside him the whole time, for the first week, he had to cling to Bruce like a monkey 20/7 to keep his body calm. The mated Alpha scent and touch had his burning blood cooled down enough to not act like a crazed animal. When Leslie gave him the 'ok' yesterday, Superman told him the meeting was today, and that the League decided his fate among them. Normally, he wouldn't care. But this was all his fault.

He misjudged the situation and overexerted himself. He got too reckless, too desperate, and too full of himself in his abilities. A lethal combination to anyone else, especially an Omega, if it wasn't for Kal and J'onzz. He stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose roughly. "Hey." He can feel the Kryptonian hand take his in, giving him a light squeeze to get the Bat to look up.

Bruce stares into worried eyes, "I wasn't… I shouldn't have-"

"Hey, you made a mistake. It happens. Hehe." Clark takes both gloved hands and leans his forehead on the Bat's, "It's nice to know you're human, too." Bruce chuckles with a tiny smile. "I'm just glad you're ok. But please, don't get that close again, k?"

The Omega takes a deep breath, then nods. The Alpha beams, letting go of one hand but not both, then leads them to the Hall. The doors open and Bruce is met with the Justice League sitting in their spots, frowning at him. Diana bows her head slightly to him, "I am glad to see you well, my friend."

"Let's get down to it!" Arthur growls.

Batman takes his seat, Superman takes his beside the Omega. Hal folds his fingers together as he stares at Bruce from across the table, "Spooky, we've talked long and hard about whether or not you should be removed from the team and force you to hang the mantle of Batman."

J'onn nods, "On one hand, you've done a lot of good as Batman, and was able to keep yourself in check for two years. That being said, you transformed to the brink of no return. That kind of thing simply doesn't happen without long term effects. Even with the most reliable treatments, to date."

"You know all our weaknesses! You have suits that could bring the world to its knees! What if you turn and become an Awakened!?" Arthur shouted.

And that thought crossed the Bat's mind, and each time it did, it scared the Hell out of him. He's never met one, thank God, but he's heard the legends. Bruce promised himself he would never become that. "We've been over this and we already decided!" Hal yelled. He sighs then turns to Bruce, he holds his breath, "You can remain as a hero among the Justice League."

"Under certain conditions!" Diana interrupts.

Batman grunts, nothing more as they list off the rules:  
Superman, as he is Bruce's mate, must remain by his side, when it comes to emergencies and off world missions, within a ten mile radius of Bats.  
High level threat missions are only allowed to be taken once every two weeks.  
Low level missions, three times a week.  
Monitor duty will be his new best friend from here on out.

They dared not put rules with his Gotham, but they still hoped that Bruce would do that to himself. Bruce and Clark already had that conversation several times during this month. "And under no condition, are you allowed to answer to Reverted-Omega attacks!"

'That was a given.' Bruce thought, miserably. 'I was already avoiding them.' "I take it you won't be running me out of Gotham then?"

"We won't interfere with your city's affairs, like always. But we insist you limit yourself as Batman in Gotham, as well." J'onn gives Bruce a worried look.

Bruce hums, "If that's all that's to be said on the situation," Batman tenses his body a little, straightens his back fully, and carries the same dominant air before they found out. To his relief, no one tried to growl at him, "Then let's get back to work."

They talked about the usual incidents after that, it was a little awkward, but everyone got through it. They all stood and went their separate ways, Batman and Superman traveled together to Gotham. In the comfort of his cave, the Omega took off his mask with exhaustion, "That was humiliating."

"I'm sorry you felt that way, but it was necessary. You endangered everyone on that mission, including yourself."

"I thought I had it under control." Bats slouches to his seat to rub his eyes, "After all my training, I thought_"

"I know," Supes goes up to his mate and wraps his arms around his Omega, "But just because you can handle more things than others, doesn't mean your limits go out the window. We all have limits, Bruce." Kissing the Bat's hair, "Even me."

Batman growls softly, "I know."

"Then stop acting you're on Project Cadmus's Suicide Squad, and be a little more careful with your life." Clark gathers Bruce in his arms, and carries the tired Bat upstairs to their bedroom for some R&R. And R. And R. And R.


	3. Flesh and Blood

Bruce did his research on Reverting Omegas every Tuesday and Thursday night. Adding more and more information to his own. In hopes of finding some feasible speck of cure or even treatment that could help Omegas not be a threat to anyone. But so far, nothing but dead ends and false test results. And some of the research others have been conducting was rather disturbing him. That's why Clark insisted it be limited days and times, otherwise he could get even more paranoid than he already was. And his mate wasn't wrong. An alarm suddenly going off gets him looking at something more relaxing, simple bank robbery with no hostages and no casualties, beautifully perfect.  
He puts on his cowl, gives Superman a little heads up, and fires up the Batmobile. It's a simple case, they shoot at him, the bullets bounce off, and he sits back calmly. He feels eyes on him, though. Of course his Alpha couldn't resist.

Once his gets home he attends a small party then finally retreats to his bedroom to rest. The next night Bruce is again staring at the formulas, chemical and DNA maps displayed on the Batcomputer with blood shot eyes. He groans at the red lights flashing at another failed attempt. He growls, then an alarm goes off. There was a small disturbance; he thought about telling Clark, but he didn't need a babysitter all the time. It was a small incident, possibly a juvenile break-in, at least that's what Bruce answered to. What he got was thousands of Bat-monsters all attacking him at once in a secret underground cave system. He was overwhelmed quickly, and the thing was… they were releasing pheromones types that, despite his training, was practically putting his body to sleep. The feeling of vulnerability with his Omega senses is still one of grief, but at least this time it's calming him instead of firing him up.

Pretty soon, he's confronted by the man he hoped he'd never have to see again, "Hello, Detective."

"Ra's." The Batman growls as two bat demon's hold him down.

The Demon's Head reveals himself from the shadows, smiling at Bruce, "How long has it been?"

"Not long enough."

Ra's tutted, "Is that any way to greet your mate?" His only answer is a snarl, "Don't you remember those long nights together? At least, before you struck that sword straight through my chest."

"You recovered quickly." 'I didn't mean to.' Bruce's chest tightens at the memory.

A smooth hand caresses his cheek, "Yes, I know." He answers, as if he read the Omega's mind. Then uses his finger to trance the phantom lines that are slit from the end of his mouth to his jaw. "Tell me, does your fake mate believe you are beautiful in both forms, as well?"

At that, Bruce hisses fiercely and jerks his head away, "What do you want!?"

Ra's sighs, "Someone has been asking questions about you. He's become so intrigued by you over the years, he's insisted on meeting you personally."

"I have no intentions of-"

"Before you finish that thought, perhaps you should know his name." Ra's al Ghul steps back and gestures for a short shadow to come out. The young Alpha boy in white and black, weilding a sword, stalks up to Bruce with pride. "Meet Damian al Ghul. But, I think you'll prefer to call him Damian Wayne."

Bruce's eyes widen and his eyebrows shoot up as the boy brings the tip of his blade to his birth dad's throat, "Hello father… somehow I imagined you taller."


End file.
